Nobody Puts Baby In The Corner
by Naley is L.O.V.E
Summary: Tim's jealousy gets in the way of Nathan and Haley's relationship. As Revenge for not hanging out with Tim as much. Tim decides to annoy the hell out of Haley, Getting Nathan pissed in return. R&R Naley


-1**Nobody Puts Baby In The Corner:**

Chapter One

**Here's the scoop: Tim is jealous of Haley because Nathan has been spending time with Haley a lot, that he could be spending with Tim. Haley and Nathan have been going out for a week. Tim and Haley have all their classes together. Haley and Tim also have English, Geometry, Lunch and Gym with Nathan. Lucas and Brooke have Lunch and Gym with them, Peyton has Geography and Lunch with them.**

**-English, Tim, Haley and Nathan are in this class along with the other people that we don't care about. Haley and Tim's assigned seats were in the back, Nathan's was in the front. **

"So in conclusion" Mr. Taylor started.

"Hey, Tutor-Girl what did he just say?" Tim asked Haley who was copying down her notes fast.

"Tim, shut up I have to copy down these notes so I can study for the test" Haley explained, writing faster.

"Just let me see!"

"No Tim! Stop!" Haley glared. "I'm serious"

Nathan heard Tim bothering Haley in the back of the room and made a mental note to yell at him about that. He would have done it now, but he was already failing this class.

Haley gathered her 5 pages together hitting the bottoms on the desk, lining the papers all up, as Tim grabbed them.

"Tim! Give them back to me now!" Haley whispered loudly grabbing the papers out of his hand. Time tugged hardly on the papers causing all five to rip in half. Haley gave him a death glare, as Nathan turned around to watch what's happening.

"What the HELL is your FRICKEN problem!" Haley shouted picking up her notes.

"Miss James, Watch your mouth" Mr. Taylor shouted.

"My problem!" Time asked. "What's yours!"

"My problem?" She laughed. "My problem is you, you should have listened and done your own notes! Not copy mine, Its not like your going to study them anyway!" Haley pointed out, there were snickers around the class.

"What is the problem back there?" Mr. Taylor shouted.

"_Dim_ here is the problem! HE ripped my pages in half!" Haley yelled holding up her ripped notes and glaring at Tim.

"Well, you better start recopying them down then huh?" He told her. Haley stared at him, than finally nodded, putting her head in her hands then ripping out a new piece of paper. Tim chuckled loudly.

"Tim shut the hell up" Nathan yelled, sticking up for his girlfriend. Nathan gave Haley an apologetic smile and Haley sighed, and copied down her notes.

"Keep copying those notes, I have to go grab a worksheet from the office." Mr. Taylor said, walking out of the classroom. As soon as he left everyone started talking except for Haley who was fiercely redoing her notes.

"Hey Nathan, wanna hang out after school?" Tim asked, obviously not getting that he was mad at him.

"No I don't Tim, now shut the hell up!" Nathan responded. "I don't want you ever talking, or acting towards Haley like that ever" Tim stared. "I'm not kidding Tim, your not freaking funny anymore" Tim shrugged.

"Oh I'm sorry you'll probably be hanging out with Tutor-Girl, anyway, to bad she'll be copying down her notes instead"

"My Name is H-A-L-E-Y Tim, god, feel free to use it sometime" Haley shouted. Nathan smirked at her as she gave him a small smile.

"Not that its an of your business, but, of a matter of fact, I am hanging out with **Haley!**"

"Nate, If you wanna hang out with Tim, you can, I mean, I don't mind…" Haley told him, walking past him and throwing away her old notes. Nathan watched her every move, Haley turned around seeing him stare at her, She blushed a deep red, and gave him a small smile, he gave his trademark smile. Nathan shook his head as he pulled her down on his lap as she began to walk by.

"I don't want to hang out with Tim, I wanna 'hang' out with you" He said pecking her lips. Haley smiled and nodded.

"Okay then, if that's what you wanna do" She smiled watching him play with her cracker jack bracelets he gave her.

"Wait, but Nathan, I wanna hang wit chu" Tim complained. Haley and Nathan exchanged smirks.

"Tim, your not black! And I don't want to hang out with you!" Nathan told him as he let Haley get off his lap, not letting go of her hand until he absolutely had too, watching her walk by Tim and sitting down next to him.

"I don't know how you managed to make him go out with you, he only goes out with hot girls and popular girls… you know, not you" Tim explained. Haley nodded sadly.

"Yeah… I don't know why…" She said quietly, but loud enough for Nathan to hear. Haley sighed and leaned her head on her palm. Nathan shook his head and was about to say something until Mr. Taylor walked back in.

"Everyone QUIET! I'm back!" he yelled. Nathan sighed as he noticed Haley force a smile when he looked at her.

'_How can Tim say Hales isn't hot? She's gorgeous. And I don't give a fuck if she's not popular, And I just don't give a fuck what Tim thinks either!' _Nathan thought. Nathan shot Tim a death glare as Tim gave a 'What?' Face. _'Dumb ass'_

_-**Good so far? Review please!**_


End file.
